Thomas Chamberlain
Thomas "Tommy" Chamberlain '''is an Original Witch and Werewolf making him the Original Hybrid and The Hollow's high priest. Tommy is the son of Esther Blackwell and Christopher Blackwell, the grandson of Silas Balcoin, the nephew of Dahlia Blackwell, the father of Hope Chamberlain and Hayzyl Chamberlain, the older brother and godfather of Anna Blackwell, the younger brother of Adalyn Blackwell and Niklaus Blackwell, the older brother of Harrison Blackwell, Carson Blackwell and Grayson Blackwell, the paternal uncle of Harper Blackwell, Christian Blackwell, Nicholas Blackwell, Thomas Blackwell, Chazarrae Blackwell, Kaiaphas Blackwell-Pierce, Jacob Blackwell, unborn niece, Rose Blackwell, and Isabella Blackwell Later on, he attempted to kill the last remaining Blackwell witches, his nieces: Rose Blackwell and Elizabeth Blackwell. '''Tommy, is a member of the Blackwell Family, the Chamberlain Family and one of the last leaders of the Blackwell Circle and a member of The Hollow's Coven History Early History Thomas was born in the Kingdom of Norway, as the second son of Christopher Blackwell. When Tommy, was young, he was shunned by his father, for the unnatural abilities. Thomas was supposed to become leader of the Blackwell Coven, but with his abilities, he was clearly unstable. Christopher and his wife kept having children until his youngest son was born, but when he was killed, Christopher's middle child, took leadership from him. Realizing that Tommy's brother, was expecting, he decided to try and kill every child he had. When Carson's youngest child was born, Tommy, tried (in very gruesome ways) to kill her. Tommy tried to kill her several times, each unsuccessful. When Thomas found out that Elizabeth had been kidnapped, he found a way to escape the prison worlds, and saved her. Thomas nearly took out every single one of his brother's followers who dared harm her. Thomas was tempted to kill his niece, but instead he decided to comfort her. When Christopher, realized that his granddaughter had been in his son's care he was tempted to kill him for trying to kill his children, and save her, but he was also was grateful that she was safe. Personaltiy |-|Witch-Siphon= Thomas was a Charmingly unstable newcomer with the unsettling ability to seem normal as the situation demands. He can be both playful and obsessive with a mix of adolescent angst, likely stemming from the fact that he was referred to as an "abomination" due to his unique magical ability. He was shown to be a psychopath originally. After saving his niece's life and gaining emotions, something he himself later confessed to. This was demonstrated when he tried to kill his niece, for no apparent reason. He also called his brother ungrateful for fighting back during his murder. Furthermore, while killing his little sister with her own magic, he commented that the irony is funny, or sad, and that he gets those emotions confused, further demonstrating his lack of ability to feel remorse. He had also stated to be perfectly happy with who he was, even finding the idea of someone changing him funny. He appears to enjoy killing people that piss him off, as he has done so when other methods could easily have been used to escape the situation. He had also used the threat of murder to manipulate people into doing what he wants |-|Original Vampire-Original Hybrid= When Thomas was just in the early stages of being a hybrid, he slaughtered six villagers. Which afterwards, he was devastated and cried into Christopher's shoulder. After finding out that Mikael is not his biological father, he was shocked and betrayed. Thomas is continuously described as being cruel, sadistic, careless, paranoid, reckless, impulsive, short-tempered, aggressive, volatile, unpredictable, slightly unreasonable, narcissistic, manipulative, jealous, obsessive and competitive. Though he shows little to no regard for human life in general, Thomas feels guilt and remorse for most of his actions, he just does not show it, and he has morals. Despite his negative traits, Thomas has shown to be very protective of his older sister Adalyn, who stayed by his side for centuries, and he is not pure evil, he is just sadistic. Unbeknownst to any, Thomas was not the son of Mikael, but the son of an alpha werewolf named Christopher. in another village which made Thomas aggressive, violent and angry. When he became a vampire, all these emotions were heightened and Thomas's temper became worse than ever. Years of humiliation and physical/emotional abuses and indifference, coupled with her rejection of him as her son, led Thomas to kill his own mother in revenge and for betraying him. After this, Thomas shut off his humanity to any but his family, killing any who crossed his path. Vengeful and power-hungry, he will stop at nothing to achieve his ends and remove those who stand in his way. However, Thomas does not believe that death is a punishment as seen when he denies Katherine death, instead keeping her alive so that she will suffer for having betrayed him. He will also place usefulness before pleasure and keeps people alive when it suits his needs. Thomas can sometimes be cold and ill-mannered, he is also not above killing children, if they are a threat to him or his family, despite this Thomas dislikes people in general who mistreat or abuse their children; due to how he was mistreated and abuse by his step-father, Mikael. Do to the fact that he was betrayed by Esther, Thomas does not trust people in general, he only trust those who have proven themselves trustworthy to him. He wants people in general, to be loyal to him and respect him of their own free will, he does not like to compel people to be loyal to him against their free will, he only does this if he believes they are plotting against him or his family. |-|Serving the Hollow= After turning to The Hollow, Thomas appears to be a very loyal person while it suits his own goals. This is enough to suit Carson's approval of him though he's also willing to forgo such trust if it means getting what he wants, which makes him very ambitious. Physical Appearance Thomas is tall with short brown hair and blue eyes. He has a close cropped beard and stubble across his upper lip. He is slim with a muscular build. He is also seen wearing talismans and long black coats. Powers and Abilities Thomas has proven to be a very capable and powerful witch. His control over Molecularkinesis was highly advanced being able to throw an original vampire at of his way. He himself claimed he had been studying witchcraft since his childhood and mentioned that he had already mastered a simple locator spell in the 3rd grade. He proved powerful enough to be able to cast a privacy spell without any incantations, something Carson had a hard time learning and figuring out. His most powerful feat was the Resurrection spell he performed by channeling all the power of the dead travelers. It allowed him and Carson to bring back 6 people, though as one by one, they came through, the spell began to kill Carson which forced Thomas to stop it. many times, Thomas was able to overpower him. During the five years following Carson's captivity (under Dahlia's order), he cast and continually reinforced the boundary spell that contained him. The spell was powerful enough that other witches, like Adalyn, could not destroy it but only temporary breach it for mere moments. He's continued to excel at salt-bound boundary spells as he was able to create one to allow others to enter, but not leave, as well as to contain an Original. He continues to display his magical knowledge as he is well versed in a variety of spells. He was able to use a revelation spell to partially reveal a new, powerful sinister force; a source of dark magic that he's used before. After his confrontation, he had to perform a cleansing ritual upon himself. Thomas also utilized the practice of blood magic, incorporating his blood into his spells, to unseal a small safe in St. Anne's Church to retrieve a book, an instruction manual, on dark, sacrificial magic. Having dealt with the magic in his past he was able to reverse a dark sacrificial spell placed upon four children by using a cleansing spell on New Orleans soil. *Pathokinesis: Thomas has the power to change other people's emotions that are around him. *Superhuman Speed: He has superhuman speed which allows him to run much faster than humans. *Superhuman Strength: He has superhuman strength which allows him to be much stronger than humans, *Superhuman Hearing: His werewolf sense of hearing is far greater than that of a human. *Superhuman Healing Factor: He can magically heal any wound in very little time. *Telekinesis: He has the ability to move objects with his mind. *Hypnosis: He can put someone under his control. *Pain Infliction: He is able summon a shadowy presence to inflict pain in one's body. *Shockwave Generation: He is able to generate shockwaves. *Immortality: He is over 200 years old. indestructibility: Thomas's body cannot be destroyed. *Vampirism: Thomas is able to turn humans into hybrids with deadly venom that flows within his blood. As his venom his transfered into his/hers body, the venom begins to poison their human body making them die. When the venom is in their system, causes them to have monstrous dreams. Weakness Thomas has some of the typical weaknesses of an Original Vampire and a Werewolf. Relationships Elizabeth Blackwell Elizabeth Blackwell, Carson Blackwell and Katherine Pierce's daughter, is the object of Thomas's imprint, and so soulmate. In a Gradle to a Grave, Thomas claimed, he wanted nothing to do with hwe and only wanted her dead. In Ashes to Ashes, Thomas and Carson saved her. By imprinting on Elizabeth, he has found what he needed to overcome his pain and sadness. While Elizabeth is a child, he only feels the need to protect her and keep her happy as nothing else is more important. Because of this, he deserts his initial plan to live his life as a wolf and dedicates himself to protecting her. As she grows up, Thomas will feel attracted towards her as part of the imprinting. It is implied that Elizabeth will "accept" Thomas as her mate when she is old enough, since she loves him very much, but it is yet unknown whether this will happen. Carson isn't very happy about this at first, and at one point attacks him, an effect of her temper as a newborn vampire. As time passes by, she comes to accept it later on when she realizes that it's not her choice, that they were made for each other. Thomas thinks of Elizabeth as "the most wonderful person in the world", and Elizabeth is very possessive of him. In addition, he is magnetically drawn to her, as demonstrated many times throughout the story. Because he finds it hard to be away from her, he visits Carson and Katherine every day to play with her, though he would argue with Harry about whose turn it is to feed her. He is the one who nicknames her "Lizzie," saying to Katherine that her full name is a mouthful. When Elizabeth was misunderstood by a vampire to be an immortal child and reported her to the Volturi, Katherine secretly arranges ID certificates, a driving license and passports for Thomas and Elizabeth, knowing that he will definitely protect her if the Volturi come looking for them. She also wanted to send them to Rio, hoping Adalyn would be able to find them. On Christmas Day, Thomas gives Elizabeth a silver starling pendant attached to a leather strap that was once enchanted by his powerful witch mother, Esther, but then spelled again by Thomas's grandfather, Silas Balcoin, to protect him from all harm. After the tension between the Volturi and the Blackwells ended, Thomas is more than happy to have Elizabeth back into a normal childhood. Hope Morningstar Thomas loves his two year old daughter. He would destroy those who ever harmed her. Thomas fights to death for her. Kai's love for her has no limits. Thomas has decided to work with his brother and Katherine to take over all the supernatural fractions of Los Angeles. Charlotte Anderson Thomas loves his wife dearly. He would kill anyone who would dare take her from their baby daughter. Thomas would do anything to comfort,please and protect Charlie. *Adalyn and Thomas (Siblings/Former Enemies) *Harrison and Thomas (Siblings/Former Enemies) *Carson and Thomas (Siblings/Former Enemies) *Grayson and Thomas (Siblings/Enemies) *Dahlia and Thomas (Aunt and Nephew/Enemies) *Chazarrae and Thomas (Uncle and Nephew/Allies) *Kaiaphas and Thomas (Uncle and Nephew) *Jacob and Thomas (Uncle and Nephew/Allies) *Rose and Thomas (Uncle and Niece/Allies) *Chris and Thomas (Father and Son/Former Enemies) *Esther and Thomas (Mother and Son/Enemies) *Eva and Thomas '''(Enemies) *Anna and '''Thomas (Godfather and Goddaughter/Best Friends) Apperances *Ashes to Ashes (Appears) *Sacred Love (Appears) *A Devil's Daughter (Mentioned) Quotes Trivia *As a high priest of the Hollow and relevant to its plans, Thomas can be resurrected by the cult. **As shown before, resurrection restores the body completely, healing burns and regenerating new hearts if need be. Gallery Category:Morningstar Family Category:Warlocks Category:Male Characters